Nyota's Trip
by Botsey
Summary: In chapter eighteen of the story, 'Of Romulans and Warrior Kings, Nyota's friend Glory suggest that Spock get Nyota to tell him about her first trip to Nairobi. Years later, here it is.


A/N If you are a stickler for the proper tenses, voices, staging, etc. Please read no further. I had a very difficult time sorting through that grammatical jungle during the composition of the story. I do beg forgiveness from any who venture forth anyway. I admire your bravery. On this end I am dealing with an unruly computer that doesn't want to read a flash drive.

In this little fic we are eavesdropping on our favorite couple. Nyota finally fulfills a request Spock had made years ago. You might remember it from 'Of Romulans and Warrior Kings,' Chapter eighteen.

Nyota's Trip

Glory had made the suggestions to Spock a long time ago,

'Have her tell you about her first trip to Nairobi.'

So it was, as they had snuggled up on the sofa he said,

"Nyota, what was so unusual about that trip?

She placed herself on his lap, ran her fingers through his hair and said,

"I recall I was in pain when you first made that request."

He replied,

"I don't sense any such discomfort now."

"Alright, alright. It is a little bit embarrassing. First of all let me fill in the background…I was four years old."

"So the embarrassment comes as you recall this incident, I know of no four year old who is embarrassed by anything other than possibly nudity, their own of course. Anyone else's would just spark curiosity and most likely questions."

Smiling she said "You are so right."

Nyota continued,

"After a summer vacation all students were required to write a composition about a notable event during their time away from school.

"Many of my schoolmates would be taking trips to exotic places off the continent or even off planet. After all, my school catered to educators' progeny, diplomatic personals' children, CEOs of large corporation's offspring or those who were prodigies. She qualified for the school because of the positions both my parents and even my grandparents held.

"You know my family lived in a fenced-in family compound that covered acres and acres of land. Everything that we could possibly need, want, or wish for would be delivered to us, it was a very sheltered world. From an early age all of our clan were trained to always do our best to bring honor to The Wakafunzi clan. We were held in high esteem because of our contribution to the establishment of the United States of Africa. Because of my parent's background, it would be wrong to assume because I was the only girl, that I was spoiled or catered to. But I must admit, I was precocious."

Spoke's thoughts were that probably anyone who looked at Nyota as a four year old, who was already conversant in several languages could see the potential for a woman of extraordinary beauty. However, that beauty would pale when finally any one discovered her mental brilliance.

Her mother, M'mumba Uhura, also an outstanding beauty, a linquist, and diplomat, had contributed mightily to the education of her four year old.

Her father, Benjamin Uhura, a chief in the Wakufunzi clan, was the owner of the largest computer hardware and software company in the entire African continent. He had been a computer progeny, was a graduate of Star Fleet Academy and had lived for years on Vulcan.

With that information at his disposal, he was able to train his children in the ways of Vulcan, the mind disciplines, traditions, martial arts, meditation practices and other very little known secrets of that extremely private species. Every one of the Uhura children excelled in every endeavor. However, the daughter coupled beauty and greatness of mind in a tiny little package that did not go unnoticed, for she was indeed outspoken.

Spock recalled from talking to Nyota's family members that even as a child she was this way, in addition very sure of herself and mature beyond belief. From her orchestrated conception to her long awaited birth the family was in anticipation of this daughter. She was constantly in receipt of attention, some negative in which case her family acted as she had told Spock, on a number of occasion as protectors. the lesson Nyota had taken away from her youthful experiences was, 'If it doesn't kill you, it makes you stronger.'

Nyota was excited that she would finally take a trip away from my home and visit a place that she had read about, Nairobi, the capitol of Kenya.

She then mentioned to Spock,

" I even took notes as I walked the streets with my mother. We visited the Museum of Kenya, and the open air market. We stayed at my grandmother's home, one of the finest in Nairobi. I was able to use the pool and then we also went to my mother's I returned home I sat down to write my composition…"

My First Trip to Nairobi

(And possibly my last)

By

Nyota Uhura

My family took me to visit Nairobi for five days this summer. It was my first trip that distance from my home. I was looking forward to that adventure.

I saw many things I had never seen before. My mother requested that I not voice my questions out loud or direct them to the person that had inspired them. I really tried, but I saw so many different and strange things that I was about to burst wide open. My mother had made that request after I question a man with an extremely pale complexion as to whether someone had peeled his skin off. It seemed reasonable to me because when I skinned my knee, it is white under my brown skin.

I remember by mother's cough. As I recall she did not have any health problems before we had left our home.

Then I met an older man on the street who was using a cane to facility his movement and I questioned,

"Did you exercise when you were younger? If you had made your limbs stronger you would not need that cane. My great grandfather does not need any assistance. He use to run everywhere. His endurance is still great. "

My mother touched the man's arm and apologized,

"She is very opinionated, and very vocal about what she thinks is right and wrong. Please forgive her outspokenness."

The elderly man looked down at me and said about me,

"You are being shaped for greatness."

He then addressed my mother,

"Do not hinder her, one day it will be her voice and mind that will be the measure of her greatness."

The next day, I had to be corrected again,

I saw a woman with a beautiful face but her body was really too big. Everyone in my family are vegetarian and none of us have a problem with weight. So I made this suggestion to her,

"Did you know that very few vegetarians are over weight? You might find that a change in your diet would help you loose weight."

The woman looked down at me and said,

"I have just started a vegetarian regiment. Thank you my dear. I hope it will help me."

My mother squeezed my hand very hard and I responded with an, "Ouch."

We stopped to eat at a restaurant that was decorated very pretty.

My observations were,

"Why are the lights so dim. How can we be sure that the place we are eating at is clean. I really think that you should be allowed to see the kitchen, otherwise you will not be able to determine that the food is prepared in a way that is safe."

My mother explained the lights were dimmed for atmosphere.

My reply,

"Mother how can they manufacture air?"

She then explained in that explanation the word atmosphere meant mood.

I learned a new word that day...atmosphere.

When my mother took me to her office I was instructed to busy myself at a small desk set to the side. I had been supplied with pencils, paper and books to read.

I asked my mother,

When you are working to help people agree and work together, how are they rewarded, do they get a nice piece of fruit, or candy or a toy when they agree?"

My mother said, "No, they do not get rewarded like that."

"So, what do they get?"

"A piece of paper, or maybe a piece of land."

"I think if they got a piece of fruit or candy, every time they ate that fruit or candy again they would be reminded of promises they had made."

My mother sighed and said,

"Nyota, I must take something down the hall to another office. Will you sit here quietly while I am absent?"

"Yes mother. I will read something."

One of the employees came into the room and asked,

"Are you Mrs Uhura's daughter?"

"Yes, my name is Nyota Uhura."

"That is a very beautiful name for a beautiful young girl."

I remembered my manners and said, "Thank you."

I then asked her,

"If you could only have one, would you rather be beautiful on the inside or the outside?"

"The woman thought for a moment, and said,

"I really don't know. That is a very difficult question because very often we are judged by our external appearance right away."

I said,

"I don't think that is right. I believe that is pre judging, or prejudice, don't you?"

The woman looked at me, shook her head and said,

"How old are you?"

"Four years old."

She left, shaking her head,

"Four years old and she already has the wisdom of the sages"

When my mother returned I asked her,

"When you give somebody that piece of paper or land, do you said, if you don't do so and so, we will take back what we gave you?"

"Sometimes we do."

I shook my head and looked over at my mother and said,

"Momma, would the way that is handled be a form of that blackmail?"

My mother sighed and shook her head and said, Nyota, my child that is the nature of diplomacy.

All in all, I had a very good time in Nairobi. It is very big and very beautiful. When I am grown up I would like to go back there again. I don't think my mother will take the chance again.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Leaning back and caressing Spock's face she reminisced,

"My teacher gave me an A+ and told me the opinions and ideas I had written about were very 'grown-up'."

She then revealed that she had heard her parents talking the evening of their return home.

My father said,

"U'mumbha, we have an old woman in a child's body. You have nothing to compare her to, all of our other children are boys."

My mother solution was,

"I guess we best keep her close to home…"

Nyota thought for a moment and said,

"As I said in my composition it was quite some time before I took another trip away from home."

Nyota then continued,

"My father's final words foretold my future,

"My dear wife, mark my words, one day she will break free and reach for the stars."

Spock held her tighter and kissed the top of her head and said,

"I believe I should prepare myself ahead of time for the birth of any daughter we might have. I can imagine she will be just like you."

I said,

"It is a pleasant thought…children."

Spock looked down at her and said,

"Yes, OUR children. I am sure that they will be remarkable. I have heard that some human parents have told their children that babies are brought to families by a stork. Others have told a tale about them growing in a cabbage patch. But as scientist we are aware of the biology behind their formation, growth and delivery and keep ourselves familiar with the actual process of conception by constant application…

Nyota was giggling as she looked up and saw the look of pleased satisfaction on her husband's face and said,

"Indeed."


End file.
